


The World's Longest Cumshot

by Rebecca



Series: Gav and Dan's High Speed Sex Adventures [1]
Category: The Slow Mo Guys - Fandom
Genre: Casual Sex, Filming, For Science!, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Ever since the condom challenge, Gavin has been getting loads of ideas. The wrong kind of ideas, the ones they can never publish, but wouldn't that lookfunin slow motion? It doesn't take long to convince Dan, but that's only when the trouble starts.





	The World's Longest Cumshot

"Got some more ideas how to blow up condoms?" Dan asks when he sees Gavin fiddling with the box of johnnies they'd bought for the condom challenge.

Truth is, Gavin hasn't been able to get Dan's _can you guess what we're gonna do with them?_ out of his head ever since they've filmed that video and he's had loads of ideas, but none of them involve blowing up a condom, exactly. "I was rather thinking what you could do _without_ them," he admits and jerks a loose fist for emphasis. "Would look fun in slow motion, wouldn't you think?"

Dan stares at him for a second. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Not for publishing, obviously, but..." Gavin shrugs.

"You want me to toss off in front of a camera?"

"Oh, come on, B! You can't tell me you've never filmed yourself!" After all, Dan isn't the least shy about any of his bodily functions. How many crude pics and videos has he sent Gavin over the years, just to take the piss? It's hard to keep track, really.

"Not while you're watching. That's a bit weird, man."

"For science?" Gavin tries his best puppy look, the one he knows Dan finds hard to resist. "Not that different from making you puke, is it? Except you're going feel a lot better afterwards. And maybe we can get some nice high speed splatter patterns..." Dan is already wavering, he can tell, so he presses on. "Think about it: The World's Longest Cumshot. Bet that hasn't been done before." Okay, playing Dan's competitive streak like that might be a tad unfair, but hey, they have done crazier stuff for their channel. More dangerous, too.

"Bugger me," Dan exclaims, but the grin that follows is all the answer Gavin needs.

* * *

They set the equipment up in the guest bedroom. Gavin would have preferred to film outside because of the light and because he knows there's a spot in the garden that's hidden from the neighbours' view, but Dan was worried about the noises. "You just have to be quiet," Gav had said. "Not going to happen," Dan had replied, and, well, Gavin can't really argue with that. He can count himself lucky that Dan is willing to play along at all. In any case, there's now a giant spotlight heating the room, already a little on the uncomfortable side—but maybe that's for the better, seeing how Dan has to get naked for this.

"Ready, B?" Gavin asks when he has arranged everything to his satisfaction.

"Ready," Dan says and starts to strip.

"Do I need safety goggles for this, do you reckon?"

In lieu of an answer, Dan throws his shirt at him.

Gavin turns away while Dan gets out of his boxers and makes himself comfortable on the bed, which is a bit stupid since there's no part of Dan's body he hasn't seen before in some form or other, and he will have to look very closely anyway when he's going to adjust the cameras—but still, he really doesn't want to make things more awkward than necessary. Behind his back, he hears Dan rustle with the sheets before the room goes very quiet.

"Wanna watch some porn?" Gavin asks and dares a look over his shoulder to see whether Dan has got his phone handy.

Dan shakes his head. He's idly playing with his dick, eyes closed.

"Or, uh, fancy a helping hand?" It's only polite to ask, right? He always offers to help Dan with the preparations when he isn't busy with with his own stuff.

Dan looks up at him with one of those big frowns of his. "What, is this all an elaborate trick to get me to shag you?"

"No!" It really isn't. He's just the tiniest bit guilty that it's all on Dan. Again. He wouldn't be opposed, mind, if Dan were up for sex, but that's not the kind of thing he'd play games about.

"That's not very practical, is it," Dan mutters and goes back to work.

Yeah, Gavin can see that. After all, Dan knows his own dick best and it's going to be tricky enough as it is, what with timing everything correctly for the cameras to catch the important bits.

The silence that follows is extremely awkward. Gavin has never noticed how much Dan usually chatters when they are filming, all excited, telling him exactly what he's going to do, speculating what's going to happen, joking around. Or pretending to be grumpily suffering for the sake of Gavin and his cameras, though that is mostly for the audience. It's almost lonely without all that, despite the strange intimacy of watching your best friend having a wank.

Well, Dan's getting excited all right, that much is obvious. His breathing starts coming faster, too. Time to adjust the cameras.

"I've set up two Phantoms," Gav says to no-one in particular. He isn't filming any behind the scenes footage with the regular camera this time because they don't want their faces or voices attached to any of this, but he's desperate to make up for the lack of conversation, and even more desperate to drown out the small noises Dan is making now. It helps him to keep his attention on the cameras. "We're not going to need a high frame rate here, two thousand frames per second should be enough, but I want two different angles. One for the bigger picture a little from above..." He steps to the camera that looks over Dan's shoulder. This one is easy; the distance and the depth of field that comes with it gives him some leeway with the focus. Dan's head might get into the frame if he moves, but it will only be visible from behind and probably not cover much, so no worries there.

"The other camera gives us a close-up from the side." That's the tricky one. "Because of the indoor light and the short focal length, we have to get the focus and the framing just right. — Hey, B? Could you angle your penis up for a sec and hold still? I need to focus." Now that just sounds weird. What _is_ the proper protocol for giving your friend's dick stage directions?

Dan takes a moment to come back from whatever fantasy he's entertaining. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Gavin adjusts the lens. "Now, can you do that exact same thing when you come? That should get us a nice view of the, err, action."

"All right."

Truly, working on The Slow Mo Guys has given Dan the most bizarre set of skills. Including, apparently, stopping mid-wank for instructions without losing his erection. Gav isn't sure he could have done the same, to be honest. "Okay, that's it," he adds belatedly. "As you were."

"Don't mess this up," Dan grumbles. "It would take a while before we could do another take."

"At least we'd just have to wait it out. Not as bad as having to chop off another gazillion match heads or anything like that."

Dan huffs a laugh and starts moving his hand again. Gav is left with nothing more to do. "I'm running both cameras in HD, so hopefully we're going to see some lovely detail," he says. "The spotlight is going to give us a nice backlighting on the close-up." Then it occurs to him that, while it helps _him_ , the rambling might be distracting Dan. "Do you want me to shut up? I could stay around the corner, too, if you like."

"'S fine." Dan's voice is husky with arousal. "Go on."

"Right." Does that mean Dan's turned on by his tech talk? Or does he just appreciate the normalcy of it? Well, either way, Gavin can play along.

Or maybe he can't.

Problem is, Dan _gets_ to him. He hasn't quite anticipated that. The room is getting hotter and hotter and his shorts are getting tighter and tighter while he keeps babbling on about shutter speed and exposure time. It's becoming increasingly difficult to stay coherent—instead, he feels his attention drawn towards Dan's fist around his dick, how it moves rhythmically around the hard flesh, how it pulls the foreskin up and down. He tries to tear his gaze away, but it refuses to go anywhere safe: Gav follows that tantalising trail of hair upwards, over Dan's stomach, up his chest where a sheen of sweat is glistening in the light, and further up towards Dan's face and the flush that's spreading on his cheeks. It suits Dan, that flush.

The whole thing is rapidly turning into torture. He desperately wants to touch himself, but he owes Dan to be alert. "Tell me when you're close?" he says, because at this rate, he's going to need the warning.

It's not clear whether Dan even hears him anymore. He is moaning now. Gav isn't sure what he was expecting—Dan has warned him, after all—but probably less of a shameless display and more struggle for some sort discretion. It's driving him crazy, watching Dan like that, but at the same time he can't look away. Couldn't have closed his ears anyway, even if he wanted to.

"I'm about to..." Dan finally gasps and Gav bends down towards the close-up camera, grateful for the distraction. The Phantom gives them five seconds and he wants to make the most of them, catching not only the initial ejection but as much of the aftershocks as possible. He has barely enough time to check the framing and the focus one last time before Dan comes rather spectacularly.

Gavin jumps to press the trigger on both cameras, and while he isn't one hundred percent sure that everything went as planned, he knows he's caught most of it. For a moment the exhilarating feeling of a job well done overpowers everything else, makes up for all the trouble they have gone through. As it always does. "I've got it!" he tells Dan, a little breathless himself, and hastens to save the data from RAM.

Dan doesn't reply, just lies bonelessly on the bed, one arm flung over his head and his chest still heaving. An unwelcome reminder that this is not quite like anything else they've ever done, and now Gavin feels the awkwardness creeping back. He turns the blasted spotlight off to have at least some respite from the heat, but he still feels way too hot and antsy. So ... what now?

"Wanna watch the footage?" he finally asks, because that's what they do, isn't it?

Dan grunts an affirmation, then he sits up and gives himself a quick wipe with the sheets. It's far from their usual mess, Gav can't help but think. He pulls the video up on the screen of the close-up camera and waits for Dan to join him. He doesn't have to wait for long, since Dan just wraps himself in a sheet before he comes over. He looks relaxed, happy, and there's a shit-eating grin on his face that's pretty infectious. Gavin can't help but grin back.

It turns out that Gav has absolutely nailed the timing, if he may say so himself. They don't have to fast-forward much before they get to the interesting bit.

"That's amazing!" Dan exclaims. "You can see that it's going to go off even though there's nothing's coming out yet."

"Yeah." Gavin laughs. "And it's taking _forever_ in slow motion!"

"I didn't know it did that. Oh, wow, look at that!"

They can see a bigger lump shooting out before the sperm forms a thinner, continuous stream, arching up and to the side.

"You've managed to stay perfectly in focus," Gavin says. "That's impressive." It really is. That's a whole new career opportunity right there.

Strangely enough, watching Dan ejaculate in slow motion and in close-up is not that much different from watching any of their other videos. The visuals are quite abstract at this scale and the backlighting gives the whole thing an artistic air.

"That's surprisingly pretty," Dan comments. "Look at those stringy patterns."

"I love how the light scatters through it. That's beautiful!" It's even better than anything Gavin has imagined since the idea has first occured to him.

"The light almost makes it glow. Look! Like a meteor. Or a perfect glowy parabola."

Parabola, that rings a bell. "You could calculate the speed by the height and the width of the trajectory, right?"

"Cumshot science," Dan laughs. "We don't have a scale, though."

"Actually, we do..." Gavin looks pointedly down at Dan's crotch.

"I'm _not_ going to let you measure my knob! Absolutely not!"

Well, worth a try. They watch the stream pass its turning point, going down again and further right still—until it hits the side of the frame.

"You went out of frame! I can't believe you went out of frame!" Gavin had zoomed in very closely because he wasn't sure there'd be any height at all. Could have been just running down, after all.

"Sorry about that," Dan says, but he doesn't sound sorry at all. In fact, he looks rather smug.

"Good thing we've got the wide angle camera."

They keep watching until the initial burst has left the frame, speed through the second and the final loads since there's not much new to see, and finally turn to the other camera. As it turns out, the wide angle footage is much more intimate to watch than the close-up: It shows Dan's hand moving at an agonisingly slow pace, covering and uncovering the head of his dick, while every toss of his wrist causes a ripple to run up his stomach and further up his chest until it disappears out of frame at his shoulder. There's no way to ignore any longer that they are watching someone having sex.

Gavin's own body starts demanding attention again and he lets Dan's excited observations wash over him without listening. The Phantom doesn't record sound, thankfully, but Gav remembers the accompanying moans well enough. He's probably never going to forget.

Orgasm shakes the Dan on the screen in slow motion, jerks his whole body, and Gavin is impressed all over again by how well he's managed to keep his dick in the frame of the close-up despite all that. Impressed and turned on, since there's something undeniably sexy about that kind of body control fighting the throes of passion. Makes one wonder what happens without that control, too...

Right. Wrong direction. Gav forces himself to focus again. "Nice shot, B," he says, and he means it even though the words come out a little strained.

"Thanks, man. Nice shot too, B. How long is the whole thing?"

"Five seconds in real time and..." Gavin does a quick estimate. "... almost seven minutes in slow motion."

Dan laughs. "That makes me feel rather good about myself."

He has every reason to feel good about himself, Gavin thinks. He shifts awkwardly in his shorts and finally gives in and reaches down to adjust himself. It only makes matters worse, however, because now it's almost impossible to let go again. Sod this. "I need a break," he croaks and hates how needy he sounds.

Dan raises his eyebrows and gives him a once-over. "Need some help with that?"

"Huh?" Dan can't possibly have said what he thinks he's said, can he?

"Idiot," Dan says fondly. "Come on!" He drops his sheet and gives Gavin a shove towards the bed.

Gav's dick certainly agrees with that development, so he hastens to get out of his clothes. He still has one leg tangled in his boxers when Dan pushes him onto the mattress. Fuck _yes_!

Dan doesn't waste any time and goes straight for the target. Gav is so wound up that he almost could have come from the very first touch, but there's a tiny, selfish part of him that wants to prolong the moment, thus he tries not to give in just yet. He lies still for a while and lets Dan work him, savouring every blissful stroke, fisting the sheets. Then he starts to wonder—is he allowed to touch? He isn't quite sure what they have agreed to, here, but he reckons it won't hurt if he holds on to Dan's shoulder. He likes having something more substantial to hold on to than the sheets, and okay, maybe he's pulling a little, too, because he likes full contact even more.

Dan lets himself be pulled until he lies half on top of Gavin, hot and heavy and a tad sweaty, and suddenly there's something poking Gav in the hip.

He cranes his neck and peers down between them, and sure enough, Dan's half hard again. "Seriously? You can go _again_?"

Dan shrugs sheepishly.

"What happened to _don't mess this up or we'll have to wait forever for another take_?"

"Probably won't be quite as much as the first time."

Fair enough. That one really was quite extraordinary. But either way, this promises more fun for everyone so he isn't going to complain. Quickly, he reaches between them to stroke Dan to full hardness. After all the watching he's done the last half hour or so, he has to admit he's been curious how it would be to touch. Dan's cock is still a bit sticky from before, and shit, that discovery brings all the memories back with a vengeance and sends a wave of tingly shivers right down to his groin. He gasps softly into Dan's shoulder.

Soon enough, Dan starts getting noisy again, rewarding each pull of Gav's hand with an obscene moan. It doesn't take long to find out how he likes it, not with the kind of feedback he's providing. When Gav thinks he's getting close again, he rolls them about and rubs himself against Dan's thigh. The friction is almost too much and he knows he's going to regret it later, but he's too far gone now to care. Once he finds the sweet spot, two, three thrusts and Dan groaning right into his ear are enough to send him over the edge. He comes over Dan's leg, and the sudden, hot slickness makes the pressure feel even better. Slowly, he rides out the waves of his orgasm, while fragments of close-ups and slow-mo shots whirl through his mind, mixing intoxicatingly with the live sensations of touching, hearing, smelling.

When his brain catches up again with his surroundings, he realises he has stopped jerking Dan. He's just sort of clinging to his cock. "Sorry," he murmurs and picks up speed again.

Dan shifts and wedges a hand between them, cupping his own balls. Gavin watches, fascinated, and even though he's already finished he can appreciate how hot that looks. "Don't hold back," he tells Dan, because this time he wants to see the whole show. They work in unison, Gav quietly, Dan loudly, until Dan comes with a cry. He bucks into Gavin's fist, frantically and with a surprising amount of force, and yeah, that would have been difficult to get on camera. Gavin has to brace himself to be able to hold on to the end. Bloody hell. It _is_ a bit on the dribbly side this time, though, as Dan has predicted.

When Dan quiets down again, Gavin removes his hand and wipes it on Dan's shoulder. After all, it's tradition that Dan is the one who gets messy.

"Oi," Dan complains, "what was that for?" There's no heat behind his words, though.

Gavin rolls away and they lie side by side, catching their breaths. He can't quite believe this has really happened, any of it. It's too surreal if you think about it. But there's the footage still, undeniable proof.

After a while, as if following the same train of thoughts, Dan says: "I suppose you're going to have fun editing this one."

Gavin grins at him. "Something to remember you by when you're gone."

Dan's answer, delivered in the shape of a pillow, whacks him straight across the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Indoor lighting suitable for high speed isn't actually as easily done—but hey, artistic license and all that. What I _wasn't_ aware of when writing the draft, however, is that Gavin and Dan actually talk about masturbation on camera and the lighting issue in this [Q&A panel](https://youtu.be/pKSVixUfQ34?t=2107). That was certainly fun to discover. :D


End file.
